fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kharé - Cityport of Traps (city)
area of Kharé - Inside Front Cover|thumbnail|300px|right]] :For other uses of '''Kharé - Cityport of Traps', see'' Kharé - Cityport of Traps (disambiguation) Kharé - Cityport of Traps is a city in the Old World, the capital of Kakhabad. Kharé is one of the most lawless and dangerous cities on Titan; it is often ranked with Tak in Khul and Port Blacksand in Allansia, as one of the most deadly metropolises in the world. - p.78 History The origins of Kharé are obscure. Some have it that it grew up around the only ford across the great Jabaji River between the Earth End Coastline and Lake Lumlé. Others say that it began as a camp of River Pirates who preyed on those transporting cargo between Lake Lumlé and the Kakhabad Sea. Whatever the truth, it grew quickly from a village to a city, attracting settlers, many of nefarious character, from the lands around. - 1 At some point in its history, the city was enclosed by the Great Wall of Kharé, in a bid to protect it from the Baklands to the north and the Shamutanti Hills to the south. Over time, an elaborate system of "Traps" were placed around the city by the more lawful citizens in an attempt to protect themselves from the multitude of beggars, thieves, murderers and hostile populations of non-Humans who had also made Kharé their home. - 1; - 20/?? *The Fifth Noble of Kharé, Shinva, is cursed with the "living death" by the Third Noble (who was rumoured to be a Vampire) *The Seventh Noble of Kharé suffers the "black-eyed curse" and becomes destitute *The discovery of the Mutton Fish *Sansas, First Noble of Kharé, goes to Lake Lumlé * The Analander passes through Kharé According to the Kharé - Cityport of Traps module, a revolt against the nobles took place in Kharé led by Garin Alderay, leader of the Merchants' Guild. Alderay's revolt resulted in the murder of leading nobles and governors of Kharé. Alderay killed Sansas. Alderay then became overlord of Kharé and instituted a harsh rule. , p. 7 Alderay is mentioned in the Fighting Fantazine adventure "In Search of the Mungies' Gold" as being the head of the Merchants' Guild. -"In Search of the Mungies' Gold :Background", pp.20-1. Non-canon Geography Kharé is more or less circular in shape, although the circle may be somewhat flattened on its northern side. The city, which lies entirely within the Great Wall of Kharé, straddles the great Jabaji River. The Jabaji River divides the city into two, the North Side and the South Side, and these two halves of Kharé are connected by the Harbour Bridge, the only crossing of the river. The North Gate of Kharé is magically locked to protect the City from Bakland raiders; it is said only the First Noble knows the full spell to open it. - para 256 Governance Little is known of the form of governance in Kharé. It may be assumed, although outright confirmation is lacking in Fighting Fantasy canon, that the Nobles of Kharé rule the city, or are, at the very least, citizens of considerable power and influence there. Whoever rules the city is doubtless responsible for the guards who man the North Gate and the South Gate - at least some of whom are from Mauristatia (see Crolian for further details). According to one source, the First Noble of Kharé is also Governor of the city. According to another apocryphal source, the Nobles of Kharé are the chiefs of state who rule the city."The Nobles of Kharé seem more incapable than ever of governing the city..." Quoted in -"In Search of the Mungies' Gold :Background", pp.20. Non-canon Kharé has a force of 600 Militiamen, who act as both the city's police and its army. Population It is not the known what the exact population of Kharé is, though there is plenty of information on the inhabitants. The species and creatures residing in or visiting Kharé when the Analander passed through included the following: * Black Elf * Bristle Beast * Deathwraith * Dwarf * Flayer * Gnome * Harpie * Human * Living Corpse * Mantis Man * Mite * Orc (including Orcling) * Ogrejavascript:void('Visual') * Pixie * Red-Eye * Slime Eater * Sprite * Svinn According to one source, Kharé has a population of 11,600 citizens. Seventy-five percent of these citizens are humans, while the rest include Dwarves, Black Elves, Man-Orcs and Red-Eyes. Notable Residents *The Nobles of Kharé *The Barterer *The Flayer *The Holy Man of Slaang *The Mantis Man *Lortag *Vangorn *Vik Places of Note *Gambling Halls of Vlada *Harbour Bridge *Jabaji River *North Gate *Shrine of Courga *South Gate *''The Wayfarer's Rest'' The Traps Further Notes *The Hero of Moonrunner may encounter "a locked Kharian puzzle-drawer" in Blackhaven, which would only open when pressure was applied to a specific point on its surface. - para 33. The "Kharian" name must mean the puzzle-drawers are created in Kharé. *Like some other names in the Sorcery! series, Kharé is named after a place in , in this case the village of in the northeast of the country. References Category:Cities, Towns and Villages Category:Ports Category:Non-Canon